Cielo, solo cielo
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: ayaxsou


Camera-men

Otro aburrido día en la escuela, y Nagi ya no podía mas. Sabía que saber de física o matemáticas podría ayudarle de alguna manera en la luche, aunque el prefería pensar que era el instinto y la fuerza lo que llevaba a ganar una batalla.

Más encima, debía pensar en el proyecto de fotografía de ese año. Lo había tomado por parecerle más fácil, aunque fotografiar a chicos luchando no era lo que mas le gustaba, tenia mas o menos como para una carpeta. El problema es que necesitaba varios temas, y las rocas del jardín Natsume fueron tomadas como el segundo. El trabajo sobre el cuerpo no lo había llevado a cabo aun.

Se tendió sobre un cuaderno cuando volvió a escuchar la interpretación de Shakespeare del profesor de Literatura. Pensó que Aya en un rato mas le importunaría diciéndole, como todos los días, que comiera su almuerzo, excepto algunos días que parecía andar en la luna. Cuando el profesor hablaba de la relación entre Hamlet y su madre, se dio cuenta que en realidad hacia una semana ella no le hablaba, y un poco mas no le hacia comer… es mas, hace días no la veía.

Como no era su preocupación, y Liar daba puntuación, prefirió pensar un poco en literatura que en Aya, con la conclusión que algo debía estar tramando. Ella era una cría consentida y cabeza dura, entrometida y una molestia.

Quizás por eso fue poca su sorpresa cuando le llego una invitación a "charlar" después de clase, mientras dormía en el techo. Quizás ya se había conseguido otro novio… curiosamente, hubo un presentimiento en el pecho de Nagi que no pudo identificar, pero le recordó aquella tarde de entrenamiento con Maya, hacia tanto tiempo atrás…

En el resto de la jornada escolar, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza esa noche, pero esta vez era la hermana menor quien estaba allí, tímida y no maestra, esperando y yendo a por él. Se dejo los faldones de la camisa sueltos, antes de ir a hablar con ella, no quería que viera cuan afectado estaba. Si bien era un luchador, y "eso" era pérdida de tiempo y energías, no podía decir que no lo extrañaba. Pero no a Maya, estaba claro. Había química, pero… Maya si bien era talentosa en lucha y todo eso, era administrativamente un desastre, y realmente aparte de lucha no sabía nada. Aya tenia además las mejores notas del instituto, aunque eso la hacia menos fuerte.

Ya un debía ir al club de Aikido y pensar en su nuevo prospecto para la fotografía…

Aya aun no llegaba, lo hizo poco después que él, cerrando la puerta a pestillo, cosa extraña, porque aun no había visto a Nagi. Lo vio un segundo, y tendió a desmayarse contra la puerta.

Parecía agobiada, con calor, y jadeaba. Recordó que no la había visto en varios días, y se pregunto se habría estado enferma. Con lo pesada que era, seguramente habia querido verlo, y había ido enferma a la escuela. Todo eso lo pensó mientras caminaba hacia ella, que pareció poderse poner en pie.

-¿Estas bien, mocosa?

-Soichirou-sama… le miro con ojos brillantes, y mejillas sonrosadas.

Ahí si que pareció entusiasmarse el "pequeño Soichirou". La visión de ella sudada y desprotegida le hizo lamerse los labios, a pesar suyo. Se cayo un poco sobre el, obvio, y el retrocedió para sostenerla bien.

-¿Qué demonios esperabas decirme en este estado? –La tomo para acomodarla en el suelo, para dejarla en enfermería e irse a entrenar. Ella le agarro la solapa de la camisa mientras le paso una pierna, notando su erección.

-Souchiro –sama… su mirada fue distinta, otra luz la impulsaba, y el no sentía miedo, o si sentía pero el impulso era mas fuerte que el miedo.

El roce con su cuerpo no se sentía como usualmente, era como estar frente a un bosque, y encontrar un camino, y querer entrar en el. Tembló cuando beso su boca, y ella se giro para quedar sobre el, como su primer beso. Tembló también al contacto con su lengua, y cuando la mano de el paso la linea de sus bragas, y la hizo temblar también… los dedos de Soichiro-sama se sienten tan bien…

Entonces el deseo mas que el cuerpo de ella… acerco su cintura, apretandola.

Deseaba estar en ella.

Se dejó llevar, y entonces pareció despertarse otra cosa en el. Se movió para salir de debajo de ella, y ella pretendió seguirlo.

-Quédate donde estas.

Ella asintió, avergonzada. Deseando desesperadamente, pero avergonzada, hasta humillada se podría decir, pero su mente no podía decir, estaba… dominada por algo mas y ella había provocado todo eso... estaba feliz y temerosa… el la tomo así, entrando de a poco. Solo la punta, y ya le supo a gloria. Suspiro, y fue de a poco, dolía… pero quería mas… ella gemía de dolor, también, pero no le hizo caso… el placer le hacia temblar y ver luces en sus ojos cerrados, solo eso importaba. Llego el momento de moverse y sintió con gusto como ella se mecía hacia atrás, buscándolo, bajando su cabeza. El tomo sus manos, y las echo hacia atrás, su nuca casi tocando su boca, y gimió mas alto. El sigio llevando el ritmo con su cadera, hasta que ella pareció perder todo el aire y cordura y el le tapo la boca con su mano, para levarla hasta su propia boca.

Sintió latir su cuerpo, de ella, de el… era solo su cuerpo, y ser estrujado. Sus pechos eran demasiado grandes para su mano. Eyaculo de manera fantástica. Cayo con todo su peso hacia delante, aplastándola un poco, mientras salía con cuidado y ella se quejaba.

Descanso un momento su cabeza en la parte baja de su espalda, su mano en las nalgas desnudas y sonrosadas de ella, y las toco mientras intentaba coordinar su pensamiento, pero solo pudo imaginarse como se verían en las fotos.

Después de dejarla en el baño, espero para llevarla hasta su casa. Hizo todo el recorrido con ella a su espalda, parecía que la pequeña aventura del día de hoy le había dejado secuelas en el organismo. Mas que angustia extrema, que era lo que le habían dicho sufrían las chicas, ella parecía no poder andar.

Solo rogaba no encontrarse con Maya en ese momento. Con aya casi inconsciente, le cortaría las bolas pues pensaría que se la había violado, y mas encima, realmente el pensaba lo mismo. Paso en la casa Natsume hasta la habitación de Aya, donde busco toallas y cosas así, y se metió con ella al baño, a borrar huellas. Aya tendió a despertarse, y cuando llego Maya, y los vio allí, realmente no pensó nada.

O eso creyó el. Quizás Maya habría dado un remedio a Aya, para que dejara de importunarla.

Bueno, mi primer fic de esta serie. Otro encargo. XP


End file.
